The day You laugh
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: PART 1 OF THE IT'S ALWAYS CLOUDY IN GOTHAM CITY series! Dr. Holiday Reedzen-Wayne or Evanesce has no idea what she's in for when a ghost she can't remember shows up at her hospital, if that wasn't enough, the deadly anti-hero Red Hood is suddenly stalking her!...What the hell is she gonna do?
1. Paging Doctor Reedzen

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release._I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The day you laugh**

**1**

**990009090909090909090909000099090909090900**

"You're smart they said, make use of it they said!" a young rosewood haired woman jeered as she sat in the clinic examination room reading a chart "I could have done something else, but no go to med school Holi it'll be a real experience for you," she frowned looking down at a chart boredly as the middle age man sat on the examination table. He started fiddling with his ears than noticed Holi was watching him and smiled at her. the doctor huffed and rolled her eyes, before writing something down as she stared at the irritated skin around his ears.

"Some experience, here I am nineteen year old genius. and four years of overpaid daycare, I'm stuck looking after idiots like you, who have the mental span of a peanut and most of whom have little to no idea of how babies are made!?"

"…"

"Y'know? most patients would have called me a bitch, and reported me to the caddy shack…but not you, then again you can't hear me right now! so, really doesn't matter what I say to you, does it Mr. Simmons?"

Her patient stared blankly then smiled and awkwardly nodded when her. laurel green eyes landed on him before the redhead bit the inside of her cheek, before grabbing an otoscope, mineral oil drops and tweezers. Than gestured to Mr. Simmons to tilt his head so Holi could check his left ear.

the redhead grimaced when she saw how inflamed the entrance was making it very clear; that her patient has not been cleaning his ears properly. which was even more evident when she saw something blocking the cannel "What the hell…?" she trailed off.

(Note based on a you tube video I saw, this gets gross!)

Holi frowned before reaching for her tools. Using the drops she waited a few moments for them to set, She too the tweezers and grabbed a hold of what ever it was, after a few tugs the foreign object, which turned out to be a hardened nugget of what looked like impacted earwax the sized of a almond "Oh my god!" the red head gagged as her patient perked up and looked right at her as stinky pus slowly leaked from his ear.

"Yay! I can hear! Sort of…"

"That's great Mr. Simmons! could you please place this cloth on your ear? I have to make a phone call real quick!"

"what's that swishing noise?"

"Yeah! Uh Greg? It's Dr. Reedzen, I have a gentlemen here with some very nasty infected ears…they need to be unplugged and drained ….yeah that bad,…I can smell it from here!? Charles Simmons…I'll give him a prescription. and send him up now, bye."

Holi slammed the phone down on the receiver, wrote down a prescription for Polysporin, and a instructed Mr. Simmons to head to room 311. before, calling in her next patient; which turned out to be nothing. Just an Idiot who didn't know how to use their EpiPen, which they demonstrated by pulling an orange from their bag, injecting it with the pen… than ate the orange.

Holi just stared at them for five seconds, than explained the Pens proper use in her own way, the end result was the patient cussing the redhead out stomping out of her office. She'd had enough of this hospital for today [mental image of the runny ear] no,… the entire week!

Holi yawned and stretched as she exited the hospital. Somehow avoiding her boss in process! Maybe he's having a case of 'What's the blockage?' too and the universe cut her a break! "Heh, fat chance!" she snorted the redhead stretched again; letting out a content sigh. when her shoulders and back popped.

"(Whistle) oh yeah, those were some big ones." she mumbled to herself mind drifting off to whether going on a run or going to a the club tonight, "Been a while since I've had some..fun." she mumbled to herself and she cut through the Hospital's courtyard Holi eyes caught something in their peripherals.

A man sitting on picnic table with two other guy one huge and one antsy looking fellow who looked like he hadn't showered in weeks! Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, something felt off…. The green eyed girl's instincts were screaming …go back to the hospital and call Dick!… Against her better judgement the redhead hid behind the trees and got as close she could the group.

at first it just seemed like some guys bumming around the park, until the doctor noticed the anxious body language and nervous eyes. as one of the men handed a small baggie over to the sickly looking fellow. Holi narrowed her eyes as it clicked. {"A drug deal, at a hospital?…now that's just fu-"} she accidentally snapped a twig of the tree she holding on to getting the men's attention.

"Who the fuck are you?"

{"…uh oh!"} " sorry guys, I usually cut through this way to get home…" She tried to reason backing up as the men eyed her like a pack of wolves. " but, you seem to be using it at the moment so-"

"Bullshit! You were spying Fester take care of her!"

"That's not really necessary, I'll just be le-…"

That's as far as that sentence got…Than Holi woke up dazed, she blinked a few times and tried to stand… only find she was tied to a chair! Her eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting Holi scanned to room,as one of her captors noticed and smirked maliciously "Oh, look boys, someone's waking up!" the doctor tested the ropes and hissed when they dug into her wrist bringing back a shattered memory, one she'd she'd really love to forget.

The sound of snapping fingers pulled Holi from her trance, one the drug dealers was glaring at her. "So what do we do with her?" One asked looking at her like a piece of meat, it made her want to vomit. "Nothing, till Red-Hood has a word with her." the one who ordered Fester to 'take care' of her stated.

Holi decided to dub him Risky. Just as the door opened and a tall man decked out in tactical gear and a red helmet walked men surrounding Holi made a wide berth for him, as he walked over the redhead, the hooded man glowered at the petite woman, who stared back unnerved as his eyes narrowed the turned to Risky.

"what the hell is this?"

"Not really sure boss, we caught the bitch eavesdropping on one of our dea-"

"Bullshit! You were dealing outside of my hospital!"

Holi snapped voice slurring slightly this earned a slap from Risky oh, how lucky he was that she was tied up right now…her laurel green eyes glared at him."Shut up y'stupid bit-" What happen next shocked Holi and scared the shit out of the other men, Red-hood silently turned Risky around and pistol whipped him in the jaw knocking the man to the floor!

Risky clutching his now dislocated jaw looked up at his boss confused, he tried to talk only for a deafening bang and Risky's pained and horror filled screams were echoing off the warehouse walls, Red let him suffer a few minutes letting his crew know what will happen if they ever act out of line in front of him again… A swift kick to the temple later and Risky was knocked out.

Red-hood then turned to the rest of his gang who were gawking at Risky then at their boss. "Let this moron." he lifted Risky up like a rag doll to show them the knocked out man. "Be a lesson." the next time one of you decides to get rough without my permission." he snarled before throwing Risky at Fester who looked ready to throw up seeing his partners limp body land at is feet, the men all blanched and nodded before Red hood turned his attention back towards Holi he walked over to her and silently cut her bindings.

Holi shot up flexing her wrists; she was about to book it but her god damn doctor instincts caused her to check up on Risky, "Hold up." she called after Fester who looked at her nervously; Red-Hood was eyeing him over her shoulder with a look a told him, She gave him an order…and he better damn well follow it'. "Wh-what do you want?" he stuttered.

"I want to have a look at you friend, that is if you want him to die?"

"…you a nurse?"

"I'm wearing scrubs aren't I?"

"But you're a kid…"

The rosewood haired woman gave him a look that could melt steel, Fester gulped and put Risky down, Holi immediately check his pulse it wasn't bad but, it wasn't good either, he was loosing a lot of blood from his leg, "Hold his head for me." she ordered Fester did as he told and and Holi carefully popped Risky's jaw back into place the sound it made caused the gang members to wince, "He might also have a concussion…" she mumbled examining his forehead a large bump already forming, then moved on to his leg but without any surgical tool it was a fools errand. "Dammit,it no good! the bullet was the only keeping his knee together…"

She growled looking around for her purse then saw it on a crate, she grabbed it and went back to her patient, knowing he was losing a lot of blood she pulled out a Maxie-pad and a untied Risky's bandanna she stuck the pad to it and then tied it to his kneed. then she quickly pulled out a notepad and scribbled on it.

"If you want him to keep that leg, go to this address. ask for DK tell them Evan sent you." she ordered before looking at the bewildered man. "What?!" Fester flinched and carried Risky away, all while a semi impressed Red-hood watched on after a few seconds of silence Holi looked at him warily "Can I leave now?" her voice slurred a bit he silently nodded and pointed at a door at the far end of the warehouse.

Holi hummed unsure if she should believe him and walked he noted she was shaking the entire time, he silently followed after her. But not before turning to his gang who were still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, " if I find out any of you have been dealing outside the hospitals again?…" he calmly cocked his gun causing the men to jolt from the sound. "You're gonna have a bad time." His voice was cold and held promise his lackeys gulped as took off towards their cars.

The redheaded doctor looked around the warehouse's parking lot, she looked around and sighed in relief Pinkney ave…. Upside? she knew where she was. downside? Holi couldn't warp out to her flat without risking her identity, the redhead swallowed and glanced cautiously debating if she should book it or not, only to yelp when a large hand grabbed her wrist and saw it belonged to Red-Hood "where do you live?" he asked as dragging her towards his motorcycle.

Holi grimaced the last thing she needed was a gun trotting nut knowing where she lived "Actually could you take me back to the hospital?" Her voice went slurry again "They probably know I'm missing By now." Red-hood looked at her oddly before, handing the redhead a helmet as she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

The bike revved to live and took off down the street "so what's up with your voice?" the gang leader asked Holi blinked not really sure how answer that "um, head injury when I was kid," that wasn't a complete lie… for a second she felt the man tense up and saw his hands tighten on the handle bars as they stopped at a red light.

"What kind of head injury?"

"The kind where it's none of your business!"

"Must have a been pretty traumatic…any other problems?"

"Memory problems and migraines and tinnitus especially when I'm stressed. But, other then that nothing."

Red-hood stared over his shoulder at Holi briefly before focusing on the road she winced feeling the bump on her head press against the helmet as the bike moved on, when they got to the hospital , the redhead sighed in relief and jumped of the bike and looked back at the gang leader. "Um, thanks Red." the man just waved her off and got ready to leave as Holi turn enter the hospital a voice stopped.

"By the way, I never caught your name girly." the doctor froze and tried to come up with a fake one only for her boss to screw up her plan.

"Holiday Reedzen! Where the hell have you been!?" Dr. Dewier roared as he came stomping out of the building Holi started to sputter trying to explain and calm him down as Red-hood rode off leaving her to deal with her ogre of a boss,

Jason/Red-Hood's POV

Jason parked his bike into an alley and sat there processing everything Holiday Reedzen… Holi was alive? At first he just thought it was some chick who bore a scary resemblance to her. but, the mention of her head injury matched up with the video that sick bastard clown tortured him with it in his final moments.

"Oh, don't feel sad birdie boy! you won't be going alone~ here, I've called in a special favor just for you!~"

Joker hired some biker gang to kidnap her they dragged her out into some woods and shot her in the head. Jason could still feel the numb and empty he felt when his friend's body hit the ground blood pooling around her before the video that was acting as the bomb's timer went off.

Since then the only thing that was on Jason Todd's mind was vengeance. But, now one of the weights that he'd clinging to was lifted and now the former Robin was conflicted telling her who he was, or let it go and let her live her life, Jason let out an growl as option A won, and decided to talk to her tomorrow then something caught his attention and noticed Nightwing running around and smirked a least he'll have something to keep him occupied for a while.

End

**09090909090909090090900**

**the day you laugh by Toshiyuki Toyonaga**

**Ending theme: Say Hello to joker by Penguin research**

***Has since been updated***

**Cover made with Rinamaru anime couple maker**


	2. Say hello to my little friend!

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The day you laugh**

_[Evanesce] definition: to disappear gradually; vanish; fade away,_  
_pass out of sight, memory, or existence._

**_090909090090909090990909090990909090_**

"Having a fun night Dickie boy?" Voice called out mockingly causing Nightwing to smirk sarcastically as he held a thug in a head lock. "Jase you and I both know it's not a party without a ventriloquist!" Red hood snorted the dropped from the ledge and on to a another thug knocking him out, just as Nightwing took out the one he was holding on to. "True. So, when's the dummy show?"  
The two of them did a round house kick taking out two more thugs heading their way "Oh, ten minutes just have to just have to clear the floor" Dick leapt over a man charging at him, the thug kept going and went towards Jason who hit pistol whipped him "and jump start the elevator?"

Red hood finished the plan just as the last guy backed away from the brothers only to trip on a tin can, both Jason and Dick flinched when the thug smashed his head up against a table knocking himself out. "Wow." was all they said before going to the elevator both standing on either side as Nightwing reconnected the elevators power grid, as a walkie talkie crackled to life Jason picked it up as Scarface's voice yelled out of it.

"Finally! The hell were you stupid dummies doing up there? (Now sir…) shuddup ya schmuck, Well!?"

Dick: "Sorry boss! Nightwing and Redhood just showed and we had to take care them!"

"Really? And how did ya pull that off?"

Jason: "Nighwing trip on a can and knock himself out" (Dick glares at him)  
Dick: and then Redhood screamed like a little girl and ran face first into a door.

"Ha! (Mr. Scarface?...S-sir!) Shut it!"

The elevator doors opened as and Scarface came walking out, and froze at the sight of all their men beaten up; as Nightwing and Red-hood stood behind them "The real cherry on top was our faces when they kicked our sorry asses!" Dick said in mockingly while Jason held a gun to the Ventriloquist's head "sorry boss." Red-hood joked Scarface's wooden jaw dropped and fell off, by the end of the night the dummy and his gang were tied up and arrested as the brothers watched from the rooftops.

"So, why the sudden assist? And don't say it was from the goodness of your heart."

"What can't a guy just show up and help his big brother take down a crime boss?"

"Jason."

"I saw Holi."

Nightwing stiffened when the anti-hero said this not because he was surprised. But, because Bruce, her mother and himself agreed it was probably for the best if Jason didn't see her. "Why didn't you tell me she was alive?" the younger man hissed as Dick swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat "There wasn't a need to," "Bullshit." Nightwing winced when Red hood interrupted but stayed calm.

"she thought you were dead Jason, we all did." Dick barely had time to dodge before the younger man took a swing at him "Yeah? Well for the last five years I though my best friend was dead." Red Hood hissed his voice cracked a bit as Nightwing stared at him in shock.  
"Oh? Did you think I became this way just because the clown and Bruce? Oh no Dickie boy, my mind was made up the second that bullet went through Holi's skull…, I'm going now; don't be surprised if you and daddy dearest get a bunch of pissed off phone calls from her."

"Wait, why would Holi…Jason! Don't even;…!"

Red Hood threw a flash bang knock Nightwing off his feet and temporarily blinding him. when his sight came back Jason was gone, Dick looked around frantically just as Shiloh came climbing up the fire escape. "Shiloh! Did a guy in a red helmet go passed you on the way up here?" the woman just shook her head Nightwing cursed under his breath then called Batman.  
"Uh, hey do you remember that agreement you, me and Audi had?…yeah he knows about Holi!…are you sure? Okay?" Dick sighed Bruce just told him to leave it and see what happens but, to keep his guard up in case. "What's happening Dick? What did dad say? Is my sister in danger?" Shiloh bombarded him with questions the black haired vigilante flinched he forgot Shilo was still there Dick looked at her and shuffled uncomfortably

"*Ahem*, yeah so remember how Jason was dead?" Shiloh's brown eyes looked at him incredulously, then widened in realization before slapping him and cussing in Spanish. Nightwing brought his hands over his head while trying to stop her "Ow ow ow! Okay I'm Sorry! Please stop hitting me Shiloh!" the vigilante hissed and did a leg sweep knocking Shilo on her back as Dick straddled her and pin her wrists down as he looked down at the distraught woman.  
"geez, if this was her reaction then…Holi's gonna start WWIII!" Nightwing thought then turned his attention towards Shilo who was glaring up at him. "How long?" she hissed he swallowed at the venomous edge her voice held, making it very clear who her father was, "Four months." Shiloh eyes darkened "Why didn't you tell me? or Holi?!" she demanded Dick bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with something "

"Five years Richard! why would you;"

"Because your mom and Bruce told me not to!?"

"Wh…Mom knew? But, then why would she?"

"Remember what happened? the doctors said?!"

Shiloh knew where he was going with this, and even if Jason told her who he was chances are Holi wouldn't recognize him or know him for that matter, the doctors called it a traumatic form of Lacunar amnesia, they said the shock from losing Jason mixed in with the head injury caused Holi mind to just shut out the event along with memories of her friend.  
Shiloh lip quivered before tears started falling Dick let go of her wrists and let her sit up a bit brown eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder Nightwing sat there and held her until she calmed down and brought her home.

**Meanwhile….**

Back at the hospital Holi sat at her desk doing paperwork sneezed "whoa! Someone must talking about me." she snickered as her friend Greg sat across from her filling out forms. "Knowing you it's probably nothing good…" he joked causing the redhead to throw an M&M at his head, she missed and it landed in his coffee he arched a brow looked down at his mug then back at her "Thanks for the candy. But, seriously it's late you should get home."  
he stated with his big brother voice reminding Holi of Dick when ever he used it.

Her laurel green eyes glanced at the clock before nodding, "Yeah, you're right beside the boss wants me in on Saturday, for my little disappearing act." she muttered before picking up her papers and packing them up, and headed to the nurses station to clock out. The redhead then took off towards the parking garage's roof.

When she got up there Holi made sure no one was around she smirked it was all clear "Alright I haven't had a good run in a while!" with that Holi went to the ledge and jumped off the roof falling towards the ground, the redhead disappear a split second before she hit the concrete than reappearing on a billboard across the street. before jumping on to the next building's roof and flipping off the ledge and reappearing a streetlight, scaring a couple who were making-out underneath it.  
"It's ghost witch of Solomon road!" The boy yelled as his girlfriend screamed, Holi yelped then teleported away again. This time appearing in an airplane cargo hold "Oops! Must've accidentally linked up to this when the kids yelled?" she shrugged phasing away this time she was in the air falling towards the city, "Wow…" she sighed taking in the city lights, she could even see Wayne manor from here.

"When you see it from here, you'd almost forget about the crime lords and super villains…oh well." she snapped a photo then shrugged before vanishing from the sky and landing on the roof of her apartment. "and that's why Holi they call ya Evanesce.~" she bragged before climbing down the fire escape. Meanwhile Jason was freaking the fuck out the tracker he placed on Holi was disappearing and reappearing on his hud. when it said she was out of range he nearly had a heart attack; then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash in the sky? he used her binoculars but whatever flashed blinked out of his view and his hud notified him that Holi was in range again, and hauled up in a small apartment in the art district.


	3. Human alarm clock

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The day you laugh**

**Saturday**

Jason dressed in civilian clothes which consists dark gray jeans, black jacket over a red hoodie, walked in to the Gotham general hospital at around 9 am, his green eyes scanned the waiting area, there a few people there some of them doctors/nurses getting off or on their shifts, a few of them patients or relatives of patients who looked like they've seen better days. He grimaced knowing who had it worse than others that probably why he hated hospitals for the most part, Jason briefly paused at a burly looking man who was obviously hungover staring intently at a watch that looked way above his pay grade; He was sitting next to a human shaped mass draped in a brown jacket. The white and black haired thought nothing of it as he stood at the front desk. an older nurse greeted him.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yes um, I'm looking for a nurse, Holiday Reedzen?"

"Oh, I think you mean Dr. Reedzen, may I ask why?"

"Doctor? Oh uh, I'm an old friend of hers haven't seen in a while."

The nurse hummed giving Jason a once over a sly little grin tugged on her lips before checking the computer for Holi just as a sandy blond man with brown eyes black framed glasses, came up around the corner holding two coffees. he set them on the desk and looked around the waiting area puzzled "Say, Gladys did Holi, clock in yet?" Jason eyed the man who showed up (think Shaun Hastings from ACII.) and frowned he had good guess who the other coffee was for, as Gladys shook her head spoke up."She should have been here by now her 9am shift starts in;-…"

" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The three of them along with half the room looked at the burly man oddly, Jason got a good look at the watch and finally recognized it as the one he given to Holi for her birthday; The man kept beeping as the jacket clad mass shifted frantically to reveal a half asleep Holi, who fell off the chair as she shifted. "I got it! I got it! i-I'm up!?" She yelled at the man taking the watch back and handed him his jacket and forty bucks "Thanks doc…" the redhead just yawned and waved him off as she went over to Greg who gave her coffee,

"Let me tell you , there's nothing like waking up to a drunken human alarm clock to get your morning started, am I right Gregie?~."

"I wouldn't know Holi, I'm not as…Precarious as you, anyway I think you have someone waiting on you?"

"Oh... (Looks Jason up and down.) yes I do.~ " She clears her throat. "excuse me…bye Gregie!"

Holi took a sip of her coffee then turned to look at Jason and paused giving him another once over before saying anything "Hi there ,what can do for you?" She smiled curiously at him, the green eyed man blinked and stared at the redhead incredulously "you uh,…you don't know me?" he asked morosely; Holi shook her head unconsciously fiddling with her watch while looking at him with uncertainty "I don't know, I mean you seem familiar Did we...go to same school or something?" Jason stared in to her green eyes averted them briefly when he felt his face warm up "Let's start this up I'm-" he was cut of by a dickhead.  
"There you are Jake!" both Anti-hero and doctor jumped out of their shoes when a sudden shout joined into their conversation. the two whipped their heads towards the entrance and saw Dick in full police uniform walking up to them with a cheeky grin. "Hey, Holi Dolly I see you've met my younger cousin!" the officer boasted causing Jason to give him a look that could melt pain off a car. While Holi looked at the two men confused by this info.

"But, I thought you didn't have any other relatives, or was papa Bruce messing with me?"

"Distance cousin! [leans and whispers in Holi's ear.] his family wasn't to keen on being related to circus folk."

"Hmm…**right.**"

Suddenly the 'cousins' felt something around their wrists there was click, and the two men found themselves handcuffed to together and Holi waving the key in front of them before tucking it into her bra. "Distant cousin my ass! You're both staying here until you tell me what's up!" she stated both men looked at their hands then back at her.  
"Where the hell did you learn to do that?!" Jason yelled as Holi pointed at the officer next to him. "From Dick" said man's eyes widened at this point and realized they were his handcuffs "You know I can arrest you for this, right?" Dick noted as Holi shrugged "yeah but you won't."

The two men were about to coax her into letting them go when Holi's boss came from behind her, and threw her over his shoulder then dragged her to the clinic. "You were suppose to be here ten minutes ago! now introduce yourself to the nice people and do. Your. Job!" Dewier hissed as he shoved passed Dick and Jason then paused. "Officer." the old man nodded as his continued on his merry way completely oblivious to the boys current predicament.

As Holi pulled a chair into the center of the room and stood on it "What she doing?" Jason as watching the short redhead clear her throat while Dick just waved him off "Shh! this is classic!" he stated as Dewier returned and frowned at what was to come, just as Holi let out a loud whistle getting everyone in the clinic's waiting room attention.

Hello, sick people and hypochondriacs! In the interest of saving time and avoiding a lot of boring and meaningless chatter, I'm Doctor Holiday Reedzen-Wayne; you can call me "Holi." I'm one of four doctors staffing this clinic this fine morning.  
She did a little bow as Dewier walked up to her and held a stack of files up to her "keep it Short sweetie, grab a file." he ordered while Holi grinned and patted his balding head causing the older man to glare at her "And this lovely balding ray of sunshine is Doctor Edwin Dewier. Doctor Dewier runs the show around here, so unfortunately he's much too busy to deal with you."

the redhead jeered as Dewier rolled his eyes looked through the files for her. "I am a bored... certified diagnostician with a double specialty in infectious disease and psychology. I am also the only doctor at this hospital who is forced to be here against her will." Jason arched a brow at the old man gave her a frosty look while Holi gave him a sweet smile.

"Ain't right darling?"

"Hhn!"

The people waiting in the office stared at the redheaded doctor unsure if this was a joke or not. while Dick and Jason were watching trying hard not to laugh at some of the people who edging their to the door looking ready run.

"But not to worry not, because for most of you, this job could easily be done by a banjo playing parrot with a bottle of Tylenol. Speaking of which by now you've noticed the slight slur in my voice the slurring tick? Long story short.

I was shot in the head when I was a kid, screwed me up quite a bit, had to be retaught how to talk, write and read; So, if I seem annoyed or pissed off don't be bothered by it chances are, it's not your fault…But hey who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just to damaged to tell. Meh, what are ya gonna do? So, who wants me?

There was an eerie silence as people looked at each other in shock, disbelief, and skepticism that Holi was a doctor…let alone their doctor, the redhead seem to take joy in this as her laurel green eyes shone with mischief.

"And who would rather wait for one of the other three stooges?" Everybody raises their hands as soon those words left her mouth, Holi hopped from the chair and pouted in mock hurt. "Oh darn. Well, my office is right next to Exam Room One if you ever change your minds, tootles!~.

She turned on her heel only to get a file shoved into her chest as Dewier glowered down at her "Jeffery Fargus you're in Exam Room One, Please follow Dr. Reedzen." he barked causing the sickly looking man holding a towel against his groin to gulp as he stood up and followed along with Dick and Jason.

**00090990000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dr. Reedzen's Intro based by the show House MD**


	4. Bring your Vigilantes to work day!

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The day you laugh 4**

**9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000009**

Jason and Dick stood awkwardly to the side of exam room one. The older man was showing the younger green eyed man movie trailers on his phone; while Holi's patient tried but failed to sit on the table and opted to stand. Just as Holi walked in examining Mr. Fergus's chart, she briefly gave him a once over wrote something down and closed it and tucked under her arm then gestured for him to removed the towel on his pants which revealed a large red stain she turns her back to close the blinds.

"Look, I know some people don't how to work a zipper, but damn Jiffy!?"

"J-Jeffrey..."

"...Right, what seems to be the problem?"

*Blushes* My my girlfriend! she's never been with a uncut guy... and she freaked when-.."

He kept stuttering "and well I-...y'know..." the realization slowly donned on the doctor and two men. "Dude...You did not." Jason said in disbelief as bile started to rise from his throat causing him swallow. Jefferey sniffled nodded and painfully dropped his pants. "whaaaa..." Holi shuddered crossing her legs, she wasn't even a man and her lady bits were cringing as her green eyes stared at Jeffery's mutilated crotch. A sudden crash and gagging snapped her out of it.

The redheaded doctor looked to her two hostages Dic...uh,Richard had fainted and Jason was throwing up in a bedpan. Holi gestured for Jeff to put his pants back on "I'm guessing you checked how much a circumcision was?" she asked the awkward male nodded. "And you thought it was to expensive, looked at DIY website?" he nodded again "Box-cutters..." was all he said as the doctor shook her head writing this all down on her chart. "Okay, I'm going to send you to a plastic surgeon...to help put Jabba back in the hutt." She informed then turned Jeffery who nodded and awkwardly waddled out of the room.

**hours and couple patients later... **

Both Jason and Dick free from the hand cuffs were sitting in Holi's office while said redhead was talking to a college student, who was complaining about his Gums swollen, spongy and kinda purplish and bulging eyes and his skin yellow. She briefly walked in grabbed a old medical book. Looked through it and was almost impressed. she walked out called her boss and Greg in the three looked at the patient in a similar fashion chatted then Holi looked at the kid and bluntly said "You have Scurvy eat a goddamn orange." then handed him a list of cheap, but healthy food, then turned to Dewer.

"Okay, I think that's it, can I leave now?"

"Did you do your paperwork?"

"Yep, I was filling it out as I went along."

"Any complaints?"

"Aside from the usual?..."

The balding man cocks a brow at her "None." the redhead responded quickly Dewer frowned hoping he won't be hearing about this from HR. He sighed "Go, but it this happens again..." Holi resisted rolling her eyes. "It's won't mom." the redhead teased before calling Dick and Jason out of her office and out of the hospital, only for Holi stop and grimaced as she cussed under her breath when the sight of a teenage boy leaning against street pole holding a bouquet of flowers this pretty ruined her night "Not this kid again.." Jason looked at her curiously as she looked around the lot for exit route "Has he been bother you?" His green eyes darkened eyeing the younger teen suspiciously.

"Jay..." Dick warned as Holi growled ducking behind a car "I treated his aunt three months ago, next thing I know he showing up on my shifts making every excuse in the book to see me." she gave them more info, such as him following her to a bar and he somehow found her adress. Dick face palmed leave it to Holi to get stalker. "Why the hell didn't you tell me or Bruce?" he huffed the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose "I'm adult! I thought I could handle it," she peeked to see if the kid was still there he was she winced. "I even gave some shtick about how I wasn't allowed to date patient's relatives; He must figured out I was lying." just then the boy eyes locked on to Holi and he smirked and made his way over.

"Hey ~"

"Hi boy whose name I don't remember."

"It's Dave...so, I was wonder if your not busy later..."

"No, I have plans...with my fiancee"

"Fiancee?!" the three males shouted causing Dave to jump when finally noticed Dick and Jason. and took a step back when he realized Dick was a cop "Who?" Holi's stalker demanded as the redhead grabbed Jason "Him." she said the black and white haired was a little surprised by this, then played along by wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder smirked. "we were gonna go see a movie, right doll?" Holi blushed feeling his breath on her neck it felt...familiar.

She looked back at Dave was silent as he glared at the 'couple' Jason tightened his hold on Holi protectively, "Well, how come she's never mentioned you before?" the boy asked coldly sizing Jason up who was bigger,muscular and good looking as apposed to his tubby, greasy neck beard, fedora wearing self "Because my love life is none of your business." Holi hissed causing the boys hand holding the flowers twitched like he was going to hit or throw them at the redhead, which Dick to reach for his taser "Are we going to have a problem?" he asked cautiously Dave just shook his head "No, officer." he said in an eerily calm voice he threw the flowers in the trash before walking away both Jason and Dick looked at each other silently agreeing that Holi needs watch her back for a while.

"Hey Jay?"

"Hm."

"You can let go of me now..."

"Huh? oh uh right."

Jason unwrapped his arms from her already missing the feeling "Sorry about that." she apologized The green eyed male just waved her off "Are you going to be fine by yourself?" he asked that look Dave gave them still bugging him Holi just nodded "It's not like he gonna show up at my house like Micheal Mayers or anything." Holi said not taking situation seriously, she knows Dave was Neck-beard and sociopath. but, he was no danger to anyone, right? Dick's lips formed a thin line "Well just to be sure I'll drop you off at home." the redhead sighed there was no arguing with her brother. She then turned to her ""Fiancee"" only to find him gone "crap, Dave is so dead" Dick thought as he dragged Holi to his patrol car.

**Later that night **

Arriving at her flat Dick decided to stick around for a few hours, much to Holi's annoyance and insistence that Dave wasn't going to get her and that she could handle him if he showed up. "I know you could handle him it's just-" his sister tilted her head confused "Are you scared he'll bring backup? c'os...I got that covered " two copies of Holi manifested behind her one wearing faded pink scrubs and the other light blue instead of the lilac ones the original was wearing. "Not really...I just haven't seen you in a while is that too much ask?" he said hoping she'd buy it. The two Holi copies shattered like glass as the original just sighed "what do you want to watch Dick?" after two hours of binge watching Shameless, Dick seem satisfied that no unexpected visitors showed up and called it in and went on his Night-shift.

Holi was finishing up her laundry, she walked into her bedroom putting things away when a voice broke silence "C-34? *whistle* not bad Girly~" The redhead jumped fifty feet and whirled around, to see the Red hood sitting on her bed holding one of her bras! "What the fuck?!" she hissed snatching it away from him as drug lord gave her a once over.

"How the hell did-" She's was red as cherry as he cut her off "Tracker on your shoe." he answered bluntly as he stood up and circled her. Holi kept her eyes on him as he did. "Funny though when it turned on, the tracker was jumping in random areas before stopping here." he leaned in close "care to explain?" Holi was silent when a knock came from her front door neither of them move "Aren't you going to answer it?" he mused already knowing who it was "I already am." Red-hood's brows furrowed behind his mask he felt cold when he heard Holi's voice in the living room.

"Dave? what are y-" the girl in front of him suddenly wailed in pain clutching her stomach and fell to the floor Red immediately lifted her shirt up to see an angry bruise forming on her abdomen he heard a horrified scream coming from the living room causing him to rush out he saw a horrified Dave holding a stun-gun staring at a blank spot he noticed the vigilant and tried to run only for another Holi who was clearly in pain an holding her stomach to block his path.

Dave went pale and he looked back at her door where Red-hood was watching equally stunned. "Ho, but you shattered ...I-" She put her hand on his head and the two disappeared then reappeared, Dave was covered in his own piss and sweat was sobbing while apologizing to her and promising to leave her alone! "Get the fuck outta my house.." she hissed still clutching her stomach the teen didn't need to be told twice and ran nearly tripping on his feet and he flew down the stairs and out into the night.

Holi let out a shaky as her body tried to rewire itself, when she tried to take step she suddenly felt her chest was in a vice and and then everything went black...

_**90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000009**_

**Holi's Powers and fighting style are similar to Neo's from Rwby, Only difference if one of her illusions/copies is hurt or damaged she can feel the pain; depending on the level or fashion the copy died in it can feel like a pins and needle; foots asleep type of feeling to a the feeling of all her bones breaking at once.**

**It not wise for Holi to be up and moving after one of her copies has violently destroyed as her body needs time to adjust and recognize it's not really hurt it's just feeling an echo.**


	5. Windows and Cigarettes

T**he following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**099090990090990**

_*A cold breeze and The smell of cigarettes is what woke her up...Holi pulled the blanket close to her bare chest, her tired eyes scanned the dark bedroom before landing on a shirtless *-* sitting on her window sill in a pair of jeans smoking a cigarette, he saw her staring and smirked "how many times do I have to tell you not smoke in my room *-*.. "_

_She huffed glaring at him tiredly *-* chuckled seeing her tired pout then frowned noticing Holi wince trying to sit up, he put his smoke out and sat down next to her on the bed "Sorry Girly guess I got a little carried away..." he said reaching out and played her hair just then her bedroom door click open and -"_

**_I*I*i*i*I*I*I*_**

A cool breeze and the smell of cigarettes woke Holi up she held her head as she felt a migraine coming on a thought played on her mind "_what the hell was up with that dream?" _She winced looking around her room...Holi's insides went cold when she realized she wasn't alone. There at her window was the silhouette of a man smoking a cigarette, his face was obscured by the darkness as he glanced over his shoulder saw she was awake.

He put the smoke out and grabbed a familiar red helmet sitting on her widow-sill and put it on."Red?" Holi croaked once she registered who it was, Red Hood walked over to her bed and sat down next to her "Hey _Girly_ how you feeling?" he asked softly as he reached out to her, Holi recoiled making him wince he withdrew his hand "Why are you still here?" she asked keeping her eyes trained on him.

"Would you have rather I left you in a dirty hallway where anybody could just take you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"It still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I have my reasons..." Red-hood said with a sigh trying to keep his temper under control then looked back at Holi. "Now I have a question for you Girly." The redhead eyes narrowed but, nodded for him to continue "What the hell was that back there?" he his voice had edge to it that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, like he'd do something bad if she didn't tell him the truth. "CADMUS happen...I'm not sure about the full details, but they were experimenting on people who were carriers for dormant meta genes." She pulled her sleeves to show him the scars and one on her neck where they placed a tracker.

"From what Red-robin told me I was experimented on five weeks before they got me out." she swallowed Holi never like talking about this, it scared the shit out of her; because she was comatose the entire time, and had no idea if they did anything else to her. "And the worst fucking thing about it was? I couldn't tell anybody that something was wrong with me for over two years, because that god damn psychopath took my voice!" She spat venom dripping one every word.

Red didn't even need to ask who she was talking about, the mental of Holi being stuck in a hospital bed trapped in her own head begging for help and for someone to listen to her really made him want to go and shoot something "How did they find out?" his voice was tense he kept his eyes trained on her window. "I felt stir crazy being inside all day. So, one day I was just thinking about being outside, next thing I know I'm sitting in the hallway outside of my room. Scared the crap out of my brothers."

She snorted remembering how Tim how dropped his coffee and ran away wailing about the manor being being haunted, while Dick stared at her disbelief. "They said it was like I faded into existence...Or something like that, I mean I already exist." Holi looked at Red she could tell he was cocking a brow under his helmet. "Anyways I just have to picture where I want to go and *snaps fingers* I'm there, the copies and illusions started happening...Six months ago?" she said unsure.

"Does it hurt you to make a copy?" he asked trying to figure out if that's why she passed out earlier, and if it's even safe for her to keep making copies. "Not really." A male voice answered cause Red-hood to spring up from her bed and aim his gun at the intruder, Red's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw himself looking back at him curiously mimicked his movements even had it's own gun it was almost a perfect copy except for the colors the jacket was a darker brown, his shirt and pants were black, and the helmet and bat-symbol were more of a burgundy color then red.

Red-hood holstered his gun his copy did the same. He tilted his head from side to side copy did the same. after a few seconds of this the anti-hero felt brave enough to touch his double. the copy was solid, but it also felt odd it was cold to the touch almost a gel-pack, a few seconds of examining it's body his copy suddenly felt hot and cracks appeared on it's body before shattering like glass, surprising Red blinked and looked at Holi who's face was burning red and was hugging her chest, he was touching his doppelgangers chest before it shattered. it took him a few seconds before it clicked...she could feel when her copies were touched then...

"When that kid used the taser on the copy who answered the door." He said said sharply Holi nodded grimacing trying to shake the tingly feeling him technically fondling her chest and the stinging sensation of her body's phantom pain. "They get shot,stabbed, torn apart and thrown off of buildings, every time it feels like thousand angry bees stinging me all at once..." She took a breath blush fading as she rubbed her side she could still feel the spots where the taser prongs had hit her clone were cramping up; it wasn't as severe as before but it was still annoying, she definitely wasn't going to work tomorrow. Well, the real her wasn't a different feeling took over faint gurgling was heard in the room Holi's face turned red again as she placed a hand on her stomach, She hear Red chuckling at her.

"Empty tank eh?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Calm down, I was just gonna go grab something... you still like chili fries, right?"

"Yeah I do..."

Holi voice trailed off her brow furrowed " what do yo..." Red hood was already gone leaving the redhead puzzled "_what did he mean by __Still_?" Holi mind was in turmoil as she pulled herself out of bed hip protesting, grabbing crutch next to her bed, She hobbled to the living room she surveyed the room suspiciously, nothing was missing everything was still in it's place; her purse and wallet were still on the kitchen counter she checked them not a card nor check missing...So, he didn't just rob and ditch her. She went over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of hard cider from it luckily her water cup from earlier was still coffee table. Holi frowned she as sat on her couch and poured herself a glass; mind still boggled over what the hell was happening.

How the hell did she get in this situation? She took a sip of cider the alcohol burned her throat as she stared blankly at her ceiling. Why the hell was Red-Hood so damn interested in her?then something occurred her... Red calls her Girly the same name the boy in her dreams calls her. "what the fuck I don't understand..." she sighed staring at her feet "Don't understand what?" gravelly voice asked causing Holi to gasp she looked up and saw Batman stalk out of the shadows, her shoulders slacked and she let a tiny breath of relief. "Hey dad...what are you doing." she asked taking another drink of cider causing her step-father to frown.

"It's passed nine-thirty you didn't call...Alfred got worried." Holi resisted the urge to snort _*sure Alfred...*_"Well you can tell him I'm alright just took a nap that lasted a little longer then I intended." She heard him hum and saw him eyeing the crutch next to her and then eye a spot on her floor he bent down and pulled a tiny metal prong stuck to her carpet, He pulled the cowl off and narrowed his eyes at Holi.

"What really happened?" he pried the redhead felt her stomach twist "It wasn't anything bad...I had it handled." she said fiddling with her earlobe at habit she picked up from her mother. "Holi..." Bruce pressed knowing she was lying "I may have had a stalker...who I pissed off by saying that I had fiancee, and he may have took _exception _to that." Bruce's frown deepened "Exception to it how?" he wasn't going to leave till she told him.

"He tazed one of my clones, and I may have not teleported us 30,000 feet over an active volcano after said tazing, and threaten to drop him in if he didn't leave me alone, then passed out after he ran from my apartment in pants pissing terror?" she said quickly leaving the parts about Red hood putting her bed and watch over her.

Bruce gave her his famous glare Holi took another drink just cock a brow in return her step-dad sighed and frowned "You could told me earlier, I would've helped you."He said warily Holi shook her head "Funny Dick said the same thing..." then she remembered "Say dad? does Dick have a cousin named Jake?" Bruce looked at her for a solid minute "No." he said pulling cowl back on and and leaving her apartment through one of her windows...Leaving Holi stunned as a cold feeling settled in her chest.

Dick had lied to her.


	6. Smile it's only foe a while

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**iioioioiiooioio**

Dick had lied...Her own brother lied to her! Why would he do that? Who was Jake? if he wasn't Dick's cousin then... He had to be someone he knows, was he criminal Dick had arrested looking to get back at him? was she in danger?! Holi didn't didn't have time to dwell on it, when the soft click of her door being unlocked caused her drifting mind to snap back to reality..well, Semi reality.

The cider was starting to hit her (7% alc will do that to ya!) and Red hood waltzed in like he own the place her nose caught the scent of cheap fries and chili sauce, Causing her alcohol filled stomach to gurgle greedily. He hadn't noticed her yet as he put her key in the little bowl next to her door when he did the drug-lord his eyes widen behind his mask.

"What hell?..." he walked over to her putting brown paper-bag down, and examining the half empty bottle on her table, he sniffed it and lifted the bottom half of his helmet up and took a sip. she saw his mouth grimace as he placed his helmet back into place. "Damn that's strong, how much of this did you drink?" he asked concerned which threw Holi threw off, why the hell was he so damn worried about her?

"I opened it just after you left." her voice slurred off more then usual, his eyes widened and he went into her kitchen she heard heard him rummaging, considering she was out a good two hours before he left.

Hoodie probably had field-day sorting through her stuff...He came back a second later with a glass of water? "Drink this." he ordered being on the edge of black-out drunk Holi would what anybody told her to do, she grabbed the glass chugged it.

...That was horrible idea, it was warm saltwater the second she realized this. a trashcan was put on her lap; and all the cider she had drank in the last half hour was forced out.

She felt Red rubbing her back, when she was sure it was over another glass of water was handed to her. this time cold Holi took a sip some of it, and swished it around her mouth to get the taste out and spat it out into the can then drank the rest.  
She turned to Red who was eyeing her "That was mean..." she hissed while the anti-hero just shook his head. "No, that was you being stupid...you obliviously hadn't eaten anything in the last 24 hours." he said pointing at the trash can which contained aside from the coffee and cider, had no food in the mess.

"So? I'll just get drunker faster, whoopy do!~"

"Yeah, You'll also get Alcohol poisoning faster!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because I-...Y'know what? For a Doctor you are shitty at taking care of yourself, now eat your damn fries!" The anti-hero commanded flopping down on her arm chair and switching her television on.

Holi watched him warily but, complied they sat in silence for the rest of the night, the red head didn't even remember falling asleep. she was awoken abruptly the next morning by her phone ringing. Holi's head was killing her and her side numb from yesterday's surprise...her head whipped up suddenly recalling Red-Hood still being in her apartment! she immediately looked around...  
He was gone, And she was in her bedroom again. Holi groaned pulled herself up and grabbed her crutch leaning on the side of her bed. Why she decided to test Red by nearly killing herself with cider she'll never know, But one things for sure...Holi will never eat or drink anything remotely apple related again! the mere thought made her nauseous.

She sighed hearing hearing her answering machine..."Holi you there? It's Dr. K, you better have the money to pay for that drug-pusher's knee..." *Oh...Crap.* She totally forgot about Risky and Fester! Crap,crap,crap,crap! Oh shit...wait, maybe he'll- her machine cut her off.  
"I'm not putting it on your tab!" Crap! Holi nearly tripped as she rushed around her room like a headless chicken; grabbing clothes and running to her bathroom as her answering machine continued playing. "Answer the phone I know you're there!" The redhead's cell pinged on her nightstand, it was Greg probably wondering why she wasn't at the Hospital.

the green eyed girl quickly made a copy of herself and sent it to work for her...when her machine start up again. "I'll send Screw and y'know he's gonna drag your ass over here!" after a quick shower Holi hobbled to her front door and opened it; only to be met by a man dressed head to toe in black, and a LED mask with a red exclamation mark [!] on display staring her in the face the two stared each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Hey Screw."

"Ey... Holster, I was just looking for you."

"I figured, was on my way to the bank."

"Well then after you?~"

He gave her this [=_=] look and gestured for he walk, with sigh Screw followed Holi to the parking lot where they ran into a familiar face Dick's not cousin 'Jake' who pulled up in a camero. "Hey Holi..." he greeted coolly while his green eyes stared Screw down who in turn had a question-mark on his mask. "who's this?" he asked suspicion lacing his tone after the whole Dave thing, who could blame him?

"J-Jake...Um, this is my...friend? Screw." said guy pulled his had from his a waved Holi off "Oh-ho please! We're more then that.~." the redhead blanched and started shaking her head at the masked man. who made a wink face on his mask.

"I'm more of her frienemy with benefits.~" he purred offering his hand to 'Jake' who glared at it, then looked at Holi who was hiding her head in her hand "Oh god I hate you soo much." she hissed as Screw leaned in close heart on his screen "..yet you can't stay away.~" he purred and whispered something to making Holi ears turn red.

"Y-...chk, guh Ass! I'm going to bank!" She snarled stomping off down the street as 'Jake' got out of his car Screw laughed at her while 'Jake' looked confused "Dr. K wants his money by six by the way!?" her friend shouted after her. "Fuck you!"The redhead snapped he made a smile emoji "Maybe later if you're not busy.~" Holi was bright red and flipped Screw off muttering curses under her breath. "She owes someone money?"

The mask man turned to a sour a faced raven haired man who narrowed his eyes at Screw. The masked man could tell this guy was dangerous...made Screw want to play with him a little bit. "Drug dealer came in with a busted jaw and a shot up knee...He couldn't pay. So, My husband is upset with her, she also owe a large tab." he explained snickering at the younger man's face.

Jason's brain seem to stop for second there...Did he just say. "Your...husband?" Screw smiled slyly from under his mask. "Yes, my husband Dr. Knight he's Demi so, you can imagine what that does in the bedroom...That's where Holi comes in." The younger male looked pretty pissed off.

"So, that's it you're extorting and using her?!" he snarled Screw did a mock gasp as he held a hand to his heart. "Why good sir! you wound me, it not just for money and sex." He straightened up to his full height he was few inches shorter then the angry male before him, but that didn't bother Screw at all. "She's also good at getting things done around here." He said voice losing pep and dropping a few octaves before Jason could question him farther, Holi came back and handed Screw a prepaid credit card.

"Here's his damn money, just tell him get off my case." she huffed obviously done with Screw for today, said masked man put up the air-head act and hummed jubilantly before tucking the card safely in his wallet. "Well it'll do...But, there's still the matter of your tab?" the redhead gave him look that could melt steel "But, I can see you have other things to do..." he nodded towards Jason who gave him an identical glare. "So, I'll see you later.~...bring Jake along if he's interested.~" with that Screw walked over to a running black van and drove off.

Leaving Holi and Jason alone said man immediately turn the redhead to ask just what the hell that was?! only for her to point her crutch at his neck he leaned way confused at her sudden shift in behavior. "Back off." she snarled he looked at her baffled. "I don't know who you are, but you're not Dick's cousin."...And there it was deer in the headlights look, Holi had grown accustomed to seeing on so many insurance scammers...

Jake or whoever he was gave her that look for a couple seconds as he processed what she said, His face shifted to neutral displeasure as he calmly pushed the crutch away from his throat. "Who told you?" he asked keeping his distance as Holi averted her eyes for a few second, then looked back at him seriously. "Look I'm asking the questions." It was the old man, Jason knew he had stopped by, he must have told her Dick didn't have a cousin.

"Who the hell are you? Did Dick arrest you or someone close to you?" She pried trying to get truth out of him. "Are you trying to hurt me to get back at my brother c'os I won't go down easy." She promised only to get cut off by J whoever bursting out laughing "What fuck are you laughing at? It's not funny dammit!" Holi glared as the man wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh but it is!..." He took a breath "As if Nightwing could get me in handcuffs!" He snorted the redhead suddenly felt as if all the air had gotten sucked out of her lungs, How...does he know about that?...No, one knows about except members of the family! J started walking towards her causing Holi to panic "I know all about it, Bruce,Tim, the bat-cave...all of it." he spat as she back away as he got closer to the short woman.

Her mind was still spinning her back hit a wall behind her, causing Holi to glance over her shoulder then looked back at J...his tall frame blocking her view of the street as he leaned in close to her face. the redhead flinched as the man brought his hand up and knocked on a wooden fence next to her head.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" he mocked Holi brow furrowed before the realization dawned on her the similar frame and height, the damn cocky voice how the hell did she not recognize it? "Red?" she croaked looking at him like a cornered animal the green eyed man smirked "Damn right Girly." he stood up straighter taking out one of his smoke and light it up. "And please call me Jason." he said before walking off to his car leaving a shaken and confused Holi behind.

**ioioiioioioioioioioioioioioi**

**Screw is a mix of Wrench (Watch dogs 2.) and Zer0 from borderlands 2, he usually helps Holi on patrols if he's not busy at his bar The Cure-all, or helping his husband with his underground medical practice. he also has a friends with benefits pact with Holi which he likes to point out and poke fun at, just to get a rise out of her and any potential boyfriends she has her eye on; just to see they'll stick around afterwards...they don't. He's a very skilled hacker, info gatherer and acts as Holi's Oracle. **

**Dr. Knight a vigilante and black market doctor who works with villains and heroes alike for the right price or conditions, he has a love-hate relationship with Holi, whom he often bumps heads with over treatments and her habit of sending him patients who lack the funds for his care. which constantly puts her in debt with him, he often has her work it off by smuggling supplies out of the hospital for him much to Holi's distaste. **


	7. Temper tantrum

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**iioioioiiooioio**

Two weeks...

Two fricken weeks since the whole Jake/Jason fiasco, and during those two weeks Holi has been avoiding Dick and giving him the silent treatment; that was usually her go to to get him to talk to her, Bruce, Alfred and Shiloh had all offered to tell her who Jason is or rather was to her. But, she shot them all down Dick was the one who invoked her wrath and he was the one calm it. if it had been any of her other relatives then they would be ones getting the silent treatment.

And though she doesn't see him, Holi knows Jason was still breaking into her apartment when she was out or at work, she come home to the faint smell of cigarettes a used shower and post-its telling her to eat something, or he fixed something her landlords been putting off or random books go missing from her bookshelf.

She found it annoying and creepy at first; a random guy (albeit a hot one.) she barely knows wandering around her home and using her stuff, most girls would run to cops and turn him in. But not Holi there was something familiar about Jason...Something that made her heart skip a few beats whenever she though about him.

Holi was quickly brought out of her thoughts by a batarang flying towards her, she quickly deflected it with her umbrella before doing a few front aerials to dodge gunshots, before landing on an old car. "Nice reflexes." Holi felt her stomach to a flop a she knew that voice, sure enough a familiar red helmet wearing anti-hero came stepping from the shadows guns smoking.

"Penguin's really upped his henchmen game." He sneered the redhead felt nauseous at the thought. "Urg...You think I work for that perv..." She said gagging a little Red-hoods eyes widened a little when heard her speak then shook his head. "If it's not Penguin...then who? Black Mask? the Clown?..." he aimed his gun at her again he didn't give her time to respond before shooting at her again.

there was a brief flash blinding Red hod for a few seconds he blinked and the umbrella girl was suddenly in front of him, where he attempts a roundhouse kick, Only for the girl to counter it with a well delivered spinning hook kick, knocking Red to the ground, leaving the former's guard completely open on the left side and disarmed of one of his guns.

Realizing what just happened the anti-hero growled in anger, before narrowly avoiding the girl's drop kick and subsequently springing up to attack once again.

The girl was ready he tried to pistol whip her only for the short woman to grab his arm countered him again, through a pull in redirection of force technique, She pulled Red's arm in with her own left arm, she brought her leg up and kicked him in the chin, before kicking Red in the stomach with a with a side kick.

Disarming him a second time, she then begins pushing Red-hood back with her umbrella. Now Red was pissed! with a snarl he tried to counter her movements by copying her attacks, He assumed she would be to busy dodging to notice the smoke grenade he was reaching for...

Red pulled the pin and tossed it at her feet. The girl however, back-flips effortlessly avoiding the blast and using smoke as a cover, She found herself dodging a flurry of several punches aimed at her. Red was too pissed off to notice he was resetting each time instead of redirecting his blows, the girl simply dodges each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very lazy but effective style.

With every unsuccessful hit, Red continues moving forward as his last three blows had him in a box, The girl was about to kick him Red grabbed her foot, and pulled her closer intending to throw her, only for her to grapple on to him and using his own momentum against him and threw him into the side of a cargo container, the girl curiously looked back at him Red grunted in annoyance before get up and rushing at her again only for the girl to shatter before his fist could make contact.

"a trick?..." Red's eyes widened behind his mask as the realization dawned on him. "HOLI!" his angered voice echoed and bounced off the city streets with a growl Jason found his guns and took off into the night, meanwhile said redhead. Luckily, was miles away from his rampage, she swallowed hard not wanting think about what he'll do if he catches her.

"Sad he had to find out this way, secrets can really damage a person's trust, am I right?" Holi mused after a few seconds of staring at city skyline she frowned "Dick, This is where you tell the truth." She huffed as a sheepish Nightwing rounded the corner of the building ledge she was sitting on.

**iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio**

And that how Holi found herself here. The old Wayne family cemetery, her feet felt heavy with every step as she approached the far end of the rows where the most recent plots lay, she briefly paused paying small respects to her step-grandparents and Dick's parents, before coming to a stop to recently dug out grave, Holi's eyes stared blankly at the name: Jason Peter Todd... She pulled the bottom of her mask down; mouth a frown as she tried together what Dick had told her.

They were...friends? no, more than that. They were secret lovers. Bruce had blown a gasket when he found out. Pulled her out Gotham Academy and sent her to an all girl's boarding school. Dick suspects that decision may have come from an earlier situation where Jason had broken a crooks collarbone and put him coma, he was worried that Jay might hurt Holi too and forcibly separated them.

That had made things worse between Bruce and the second Robin, who had grown resentful and angry toward their old man, eventually Jason decided he was going to find his mother and live with her...after months of searching he supposedly found her. but it turned out to be a trick by Joker...Jason Todd had died that night...

In a way Holi had also died she wasn't the sweet little girl who could keep Jason Todd settled during a fit of anger, nor was she the shy little redhead who'd run and hide behind others when the going got tough, No, she'd grown more cynical, calculated and maybe little insane over the years...

She almost wanted to laugh, But the numbness she was feeling kept her rooted on spot, brows furrowed she gritted her teeth; She still couldn't remember dammit! Holi's body suddenly felt tingly the time limit on her clone was up...with frustration Holi teleported back to her office the Hospital.

Just in time there was a knock at her door. "just minute!" she yelled taking her mask off and stashing it in her backpack and hid her umbrella under the desk, whoever was at the door didn't want to wait, using her powers Holi quickly disguise her suit as her scrubs. Just as Greg walk in a rush. "get your butt down in the ER it's short staffed! we got multiple gun shot victims!" He snapped before running back down the hall, with Holi not far behind. When she entered the ER she was met by two cops one on a gurney and the other one holding the injured cops hand.

**Injured cop waking up:** Oh God, I've been hit!

**Concerned Cop:** Doc over here! help my buddy man!

_Holi runs up to them as more victims,paramedics and nurses rush by..._

**Holi:** All right I'm gonna need you to Calm down, officer. Where are you hit?

**Injured:** Oh, that Red-helmet bastard got me. He got me right in the lap!

Holi felt a chill go spine...Red helmet. She did a quick scan around the room. briefly catching bits and pieces of sentences, Hostage situation...assailants KIA, police were either incapacitated with non-lethal injuries...Oh fuck, Holi hoped she wasn't the cause of this...this tantrum. she then tuned her attention back to her patient.

**Holi:** Oh, ah... I'm sorry, could you repeat that?

**Injured Cop:** Urrgh, the _lap!_ I was shot in the lap!

**Holi:** (Blinks) [confused] So, like your... upper thigh?

**Concerned Cop:** Didn't you hear him? He said _HIS LAP!_

**Injured Cop:** Oh God, my lap!

**Holi:** It's just... that- that's not really proper anatomical-

**Concerned (annoyed) Cop:** _(interrupts)_ Well, _excuse_ my partner here for not being a _certified medical genius!_

**Injured Cop:** Ungh, come on, lady! I need some slack, I'm bleeding out here!

**Holi:** Um, right. Sorry. Are you...were you hit anywhere else?

**Injured Cop:** Uh, my Tummy!

**Concerned Cop:** The bastard got'im right in the tummy.

**Holi:** _(sighs) _This is gonna be a long night.

She calls for a nurse to send the injured cop to room 106 and prep him for surgery. while she ran around the hospital all night and well into the ass-crack of dawn; treating Red-hood and batman related injuries on cops, criminals...very heavily guarded and restrained villains.

by the time Holi finally got home, she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for like a year. she tossed her backpack on the couch hung her umbrella up grabbed a large gray t-shirt and stripped off her suit off pulled the t-shirt on and crawled into bed.

Holi sighed contently her bed felt nice and warm...Wait, warm? Holi eyes snapped open and she finally noticed the second shape in her bed she swallowed and pulled the blankets back to reveal a sleeping Jason Todd the redhead was to tired know what to do...yell, kick him out? sleep on couch...sleep on the couch then freak-out later?

yeah... that third option sounds nice actually, she'll do that. Holi was about crawl out of bed, when a large hand had grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Go to sleep..." an exhausted voice huffed Holi looked over and saw the bags under his eyes...

"I had to work overtime because you..." she huffed trying to keep her eyes open failing miserably. "(sigh)...we are in no condition to be pissed off right now..." he said taking a sharp breath that Holi suspects was a suppressed yawn. "We can kill each other in the morning..." the short woman yawned then mumbled "It is morning." Jason snorted "Anytime is morning when I wake up..." his voice trailed and after a few seconds both vigilantes were out cold.

**iioioioiiooioio**

Shot in the lap scene from RVB season 13.

Old Cover made with Rinamaru anime couple maker.

New cover by me using paint and a stock image from the wiki.


	8. Future AU OC: Lydia-Harper Todd

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**iioioioiiooioio**

**Future Red-Hood OC: Lydia Harper Todd, Daughter of Jason Todd & Holi Reedzen.**

**Background:** From a post-apocalyptic future Lydia never knew her father, as he left before she was born, She never knew why till she was older. Jason apparently cheated on her mother with Artemis and ran off with her. while in actuality the Amazonian had taken advantage of him while he was tired and injured.

and being the faithful husband that he was when a hurt and angry Holi said she never wanted to see Jason again. he made himself disappear he found out about Lydia a few a weeks before she was born, Dick convinced Holi at least let Jason have some say in naming the baby.

Holi begrudgingly allowed it and He came up With Lydia-Harper, after Lydia Bennet from the Pride and Prejudiced. (Holi's favorite book.) and Harper after Roy. 7 years later Holi who had become very…unstable after Jason's "betrayal" had heard about his death via Radio.

and something in her finally snapped and in a fit of mania pored boiling water on her then six year old daughter's back, leaving a large scar on Lydia's back, after this Damian had Holi admitted to mental care facility where she's been a mute and an empty shell of herself.

Lydia of course didn't at time understand why her mommy would hurt her, and thought she was bad and she did something make Holi angry. and couldn't understand why everyone was "grounding" her mom when she was the bad one. Her grandpa and uncles had to explain to Lydia.

that the little girl hadn't done anything wrong, her mom was…ill, she wasn't herself during the incident. But deep down she still blamed for herself mother's breakdown, eventually Lydia learned about her dad and Artemis, And something clicked in Lydia's head something dark and angry. like everything just made whole lot of sense.

Everyone was right..It wasn't Lydia's fault that she never got to know her dad, it wasn't Lydia's fault her family can hardly stand to look at her because she reminds them of her parents, It wasn't Lydia's fault her mother is locked away in hospital for the rest of her life…No, It was Artemis's fault…everything that that bitch's fault, And Lydia was going to fix it….

soon another 8 years passed Lydia took up her father's old mantle of Red Hood and put herself through a vicious training cycle with one thing fueling her…revenge.

though it didn't come easy for at her first, she made an attempt at proving she could survive on her own, that ended with her getting both her eyes slashed out by bounty hunter who had a bad run in with her dad when he was still alive. Lydia had somehow manage to kill them before they could kill her.

Tim had made her a special domino mask that used sonar that literally makes her see like a bat, she covers the mask up with blindfold or her Red-hood mask. After that incident she was forbidden from leaving, Of course being a Todd you can guess how that ended.

She ran away from home and eventually form a new group of Outlaws; consisting of Dread-shot, the grandson of Dead-shot and Kid Crock the son of Killer crock. the three of them eventually found an old abandon star-lab facility that focused on Time Travel, they found a way to get the place back up and running turning it into their base and soon their journey to the past began…

**iioioioiiooioio**

funfact: Lydia's dating Kid Crock.


	9. Arkham Heights:Smut warning

**Summary:** Holiday Reedzen A.k.a Evanesce has had a rough night. first she evacuates Gotham General due to Scarecrows threat of the fear toxin! Then she's forced to watch Bruce slowly lose his mind against the ghost of Joker, while at the same time she's having to keep her wits; fighting thugs and Scarecrows army who want to kill her. The last thing she expected was to find herself pinned to the wall in a strangers apartment by the very man who's out to kill Bruce: the Arkham Knight.

(Does not take place in TDYL.)

_**iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio**_

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

_**iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio****iioioioiiooioio**_

"Ack...Let go of me you f*cking c*ck sucker!" Holi grunted trying to pry A.K.'s wrist trying to pry his hand off her neck the man just whistled at her choice of language. "Well, Well listen to the mouth on you...Bruce sure knows how to pick'em." he mocked not loosening his grip on her, this chick's been a damn thorn in his side all night and it was time to put an end to her. "Let's see who he replaced me with now?" he hissed Holi started to struggle against him against him as his other hand reached for her mask.

He he made a show of pulling Evanesce's mask off going agonizingly slow before ripping it off like a band-aid, a pregnant pause filled the air as the Arkham Knight's eyes widened behind his mask in disbelief. "Holi?...no, you're dead! I saw you!..." Holi gagged as his hold got tighter her feet left floor as he lifted her up higher "This is a trick! I must've breathed in some of the gas! He killed you!" the man snarled as Holi was trying to keep conscious.

"w-who killed...me?"

"You're not here the clown...his thugs shot you!"

"I.. didn't ...die...Jason."

"..."

Arkham Knight lets go of Holi's neck she fell to the floor coughing and taking deep breaths. she vaguely heard the click of his mask being removed, her teary eyes looked up at the the shell shocked Jason Todd who was staring at her blankly, regret curdled in her chest seeing the J branded on his cheek. she reached to him, but he backed away like her touch was toxic.

Joker used a video to torture him when he was too Busy to do it himself. it showed him Holi being beaten and stripped naked and dragged into a warehouse before being shot in the head, the sick bastard would play it on repeat for Jason to watch. How was she still... His mind kept it was all a trick, Holi winced as he still kept his eyes trained on her still as a statue after what felt like hours, Holi was able to talk. "Cat-w..Cat-woman found me after they thought..." She took a shaky breath...

"She got me to a hospital...I stayed in a coma for year, before I finally woke up." she croaked her throat felt like it was on fire with every breath as Jason was still comprehending what was happening, "I couldn't remember you until a month ago..." he shoulders slacked as he backed into the wall and he slid down and sat across from Holi who made another attempt to touch him "Don't." the blue eyed man hissed unsure of what he'll do...

So, many emotions were swimming through his mind mainly exuberance, regret, But also frustration, shame and anger aimed at himself and those animals he called a militia; he heard what they nearly did to Holi; when she was knocked out by Quinn, if Nightwing hadn't shown up...He with a growl slammed his fist into the floor making a hole in the nicely polished hardwood, before burying his head into his hands.

Holi watched her childhood boyfriend concerned; she saw his shoulders shaking the sharp breaths he was taking...he was crying. the redhead blinked and after catching her breath shifted and gently hugged him, Jason stiffened he drinking in her scent, feeling Holi's warmth and heartbeat against his ear brought him back to reality "it's really her..." he breathed sharply wrapping his own arms around her after that everything was a blur.

One second Holi was comforting Jason, she briefly pulled away to look him the second their eyes met. Jason was on her in a split second, his lips roughly finding hers, he pulled away to get some air and tore his helmet off and toss it somewhere...as his hands explored her body trailing down her hips and stopping at her ass he pulled her closer to his body as he left kisses and along her neck.

The redhead felt a small jolt of fear when Jason pulled a knife from his belt, he felt her tense up "Relax." he hissed pressing it against the collar of her suit and trailed it down the front of it stopping at her belt, Holi took a sharp breath as he stabbed the knife into the floor and tore her suite open along with her bra. her pants soon followed Holi hands had found Jason's belt and undid it his grip on her hip tightened. "Hold on to my shoulders" he ordered breathlessly before reclaiming her lips.

Holi's arms wrapped around Jason's neck and he lifted them of the floor, the gear strapped to his pants pulled them down without any effort. Jason groaned in relief when his length was free, *it's been too fucking long*... his inner thoughts snarled he wasn't gonna be gentle, Holi knew this when she was pinned to the wall and Jason roughly entered her in one thrust she dug her dragged along his back amour leaving marks.

Holi Gasped at the sudden intrusion Jason clenched his teeth feeling her walls squeeze around him, He had barely given her time to adjust before setting a fast ruthless pace his hands grip on her hip so hard bruises were starting to form.

Her hands held on to his shoulder for leverage a string of whimpers and incoherent word spilled from Holi's mouth with every rough thrust, Jason wasn't fairing any better he would growl out her name and cuss under his breath, Anger and lust were caught in his throat as he thought about the years he missed...and possibility that she might've moved on, this sent waves of raw jealousy through Jason he snarled at the thought of his Holi with another man."Mine..." He snarled his pace increased to exponentially he shifted the angle causing Holi to scream when he rubbed up against a certain spot.

Jason smirked against her neck the sounds echo in the room were more obscene the slapping of skin on skin and Holi's wanton moans caused the couple to flushed. "j-Jason..." she sobbed feeling the tightness coil in her belly and Jay's hands roam roughly along her body "I'm gonna...hm" Holi buried her face into the crook of his neck, He pulled out out suddenly causing Holi to whine in protest as his hand roughly palmed at he clit.

"No, look at me..." Jason growled harshly Holi green eyes found his lust filled blue ones, he thrusted back into her dripping core not breaking eye contact with her the taught feeling returned Holi's vision begins to blur a Jason ruthlessly pounds into her at an almost animalistic pace, "Cum" he say against her lips "Cum...for me Girly."

Holi gasped out his name as Jason's was face burned into her memory; lip lightly parted taking in light breaths, brow sweaty and furrowed and his eyes focused on her. He fucked through her orgasm, "Shit." he snarled pleasure rippling up his spin in waves. "You're so fucking tight." he hissed Holi's moans and screams had died down to little sobs and whimpers as she rested her head into his neck, She was over stimulated it was getting too much "Jason i-I can't-" she sobbed gripping on to his shirt.

"One more baby..." Jason cooed kissing her forehead "Just one more" his thrust were getting shallower and sloppier, he pulled her right leg up over his shoulder making him reach deeper; this new angle had Holi seeing stars she started crying out his name out like a broken record, The coil rapidly returning she came with sob as Jason tensed up he pulled the short woman as close to him as possible she felt him twitch inside her with one last thrust followed by a sharp hiss that vaguely sounded like her name he spilled into her.

After a few minutes of silently catching their breaths, Jason pulled out of Holi his cum dripped down her thighs, set her down on the floor for moment while he wiped himself and pull his pants back up then turned backed to Holi she tried to get up, but couldn't. *The sedative kicking in..." He sighed staring morosely at the discarded needle in his hand he tossed it in the trash, Then picked Holi up and carried her to the bed laying her down and pulling the blanket over her body.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing you again..." He handcuffed her wrist to the bed frame and kissed her forehead before finding his helmet he took one last look at Holi before putting it on "I'll come back for you." he promised and he walked out of the apartment but, not before rigging a few traps in case any of his men got nosy.

**later..**

One can imagine how shocked Jason was when Holi in an over sized hoodie, basket ball shorts and flip-flops suddenly teleported in front of him after everything went down and punched him in the face before kissing him.

End


	10. Parenting with Jason Todd 1

**Set in one possible future in my TDYL AUs, where Jason didn't die and is happily married to Holi and raising his daughter.**

Age chart:

Jason: 33

Holi: 32

Lydia: 14

_**yoyoyooyoyyoooyoyoyoyo**_

**{Lydia's phone pings, She looks at the message clearly uncomfortable.] **

**Lydia:** _[mumbles]_…just leave me alone…

**[Jason looks over her shoulder reads the text, then snatches the phone from her and sneers….} **

**Jason:** oh, hell no! _[takes off his shirt]_

**Jason: **_[to his wife]_ Holi babe? get me my crowbar,one of your bras and lipstick…

**Holi: **_[drooling over his abs]_…huh?

**Lydia:** Dad, what are you doing?!

**Jason:** Giving the little shit what he wants!

**Lydia:** I'm confused

**Jason:** He wants a Todd in a bra? Then he'll get a Todd in a bra…

**_{A group of Random boys are sitting in a playground they're are all cocky and excited; thinking they've harassed that Todd girl enough into giving them a bra pic. One of their Phones pings, They collectively smirk and check it out and gather round the phone and immediately their faces shift to shock and horror.}_**

**[Insert photo of Jason wearing a pink bra with the words "Pissed off Dad" written in red lipstick on his abs, whilst holding a crowbar in his hands with the caption "I'm gonna find and knee cap the lot of ya's!" needless to say, that group of boys never bothered Lydia again…}**


	11. Mr blue sky smut

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

_**uiuiuiuuiiiuiuu**_

It was around 1 PM when Holi finally woke up she went to sit up only to find herself stuck, _*I'm not having another sleep paralyses episode again am I?*_ She panicked for second thinking that Joker's cackle or the sound of a gunshot was about to wake her up! only for Holi to realize she could still move, _*Ok..not paralyzed.*_ She turned her head to see what was weighing her down only to find herself being spooned by slumbering Jason Todd... And he did not look peaceful, in fact he looked down right terrified!

His arm tightened on her waist "hey Red..." She cautiously called out trying to wake him "No,no no... not her...please! please!" he pleaded at an invisible enemy, her brow furrowed. _*her?...his mom?*_ Holi blinked then shook her head and continued the task at hand, Holi started to pound on his chest while shouting "Hey wake up! you're dreaming!?" she kept shaking Jason who was crying at this point; if Holi wasn't psychologist she'd probably be freaking out right now.

During a PTSD episode her teachers told her to always get away from the patient if they were too violent, and let the episode pass or try calm them if the attack is early on. the problem is Holi isn't sure when it started or what set it off, only that he's in the middle of it. Suddenly Jason's eyes snapped open and locked on to her.

Holi took note that instead of green they were blue and glazed over... He was still dreaming. "Holi?" he croaked then shook his head mumbling no under his breath. "I just saw...He...no." Jason was staring a her forehead and started to hyper ventilating now, She realized he was staring at her scar. "Jason, Look at me." She ordered he was still panicking the redhead took his face into her hands stared up "Jason, wake up and look at me!"

_In Jason's mind he was back in that shake being beaten and forced to watch Holi's death over and over, Suddenly he heard her voice calling out to him. his eyes wildly searched the room before looking down in his lap to see Holi's body dead eyes staring up at him, bullet wound fresh and oozing."Holi?" he started breathing hard how was she here? "I just saw...he...no." he panicked when Holi body started to move and his eyes widened in disbelief and were locked on to her wound._

_"Jason, look at me..." Holi's corpse ordered he was to far gone he shook his head muttering "No..." He felt her hands on his face. "Jason! Wake up and look at me!" Her hands felt... warm? not cold, her eyes weren't clouded and lifeless... they were fierce,vibrant ...Alive. Holi was alive? He blinked instead of seeing his small innocent fourteen year old girlfriend. He saw a healthy,stubborn and mild crazy nineteen year old woman looking up at him concerned._

The distraught man took a breath and in an instant Jason's body started to relax his eyes slowly returned to unnatural green she grown used to, he collapsed on top of Holi burying his face into her shoulder breathing in her scent and keeping a firm hold on her waist. The redhead hesitantly brought her hand up and combed her fingers through his raven locks after what seemed like hours Jason finally looked at her. "Hi..." she greeted he gave her an unreadable expression before answering "Hey."

The sudden clap of widow rattle thunder echoed through out the apartment cause Jason to tense and his pupils to dilate, as Holi analyzed him _*Oh...So, that what triggered him.*_ he noticed her calculated gaze and sat up "Don't use any of that Psychology crap on me." he hissed obviously not liking how Holi was looking at him. "Don't worry wasn't planing to." she sighed getting up and going to her window. "Damn It's really pouring...can't even see the store across the street." she watching the rain Jason hummed behind her.

She heard him get and join her at the window Gotham storms will rain down like Niagara-falls...the tension was thick as they suddenly found the raindrops trailing down the window interesting. "Why did you do it?" Holi jumped suddenly at his voice her green eyes glanced over her shoulder then back at the window. "Why did I do wha-"Jason cut her off with a snarl.

"Don't bullshit me!" He slammed his hand on her desk making Holi jump. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! what the hell are you doing out there?!" he pointed at her suit hanging off her mirror. "Same thing your doing..only I maim them not kill them." She huffed Jason pinched the bridge on his nose.

"I meant why? Don't you realize how dangerous this life is? how it destroys you?!"

"Because I was scared okay? just like you are now!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Now who's the one bullshitting? _He_ kept me in a fucking cell at that asylum while you and Bruce went looking for your mom, everyday I had to listen to speakers of his voice laughing mocking me. and when I was finally let out?...Well, you know exactly what happened...he made you watch after all" She swallowed letting that sink in.

Jason was very confused she shouldn't have known that unless..."He made you watch me...You remember-" Holi shook her head sadly. "No, Dick told me some of it...I went to your grave afterwards for closure, confirmation?" she shrugged then sighed rubbed her forehead not missing how Jason's eyes would wander to her scar. "I get them to Y'know? nightmares."

he listened intently to Holi about her night terrors and paralyses, how she's hear the crackling of leaves and sticks snapping as she was being dragged through the woods, feeling the gunshot...Joker's laughter. "Don't be freaked out if you ever stay over again and I'm not here, I might've teleported to _the spot_." She was referring to the clearing Joker's thugs had shot her in. "You not telling me everything." the tall man pointed out, the redhead snorted she forgot he was trained by Bruce for second there. "I..um, I may have been having these dreams lately..." he arched a brow "What kind of dreams?" Holi felt her head hurt for second.

"I'm not sure, but it's usually the same one, I'm in bed and someone wakes me up they're smoking cigarettes and I think we..." She blushes clearing her throat not noticing Jason's face slowly morph into shock. "Ahem, A-anyway he sits down on my bed next me then-" Jason suddenly talked over her "Then Bruce came in and kicked my ass..." Holi looked up at him stunned "That was on your birthday. I was banned from leaving the manor, couldn't get you a gift. So, one thing led to another we had sex, Bruce was pissed and you were shipped off to boarding school the next day."

Jason recalled how much he fucking hated the old man for that! he sent his girlfriend away just because he was scared that Jason was a danger to Holi. "It was bullshit! I would never hurt you!" he hissed Holi gave him skeptical look as she replayed last night, apparently he caught on to what she was thinking "...in confidence I didn't know it was you." he huffed tips of his ears turning red.

The short woman hummed before walking around the raven haired male who followed her movements and suddenly became very aware of the shirt she's wearing was too big to be hers it stopped just past her knees. "is that my shirt?" he asked Holi looked at him confused "It was in my laundry basket." she said pointing out to her living room, Jason scratched the back of his. "I borrowed your machine yesterday..." he said the realization slowly dawning on Holi; she hadn't done her laundry in three days. "..Sorry." She mumbled before he could even say anything the redhead had pulled the shirt off and tossed to him.

Jason felt his body tense up and immediately tried looking anywhere else around the room before the woman glanced him out of the corner of her eye and sighed "Look before your neck snaps." Holi huffed crossing her arms, he swallowed and looked down at short woman giving her a once over...god damn. the years have been kind to Holi..she was well endowed.

she'd lost her baby fat, training had added muscle and she gained curves in all the right places, but it wasn't perfect. He frowned as his eyes scanned over every bruise, every scratch and every scar decorating her body. he resisted the urge to reach out and trail his hands along them and ask how she got them.

Then his mind went somewhere else, the jealous nagging thought of how many times has Screw or any other guy for that matter has been here seeing her like this? _* ...I won't go down easy*_ Her saying that echoed in his mind on repeat, leaving Jason wondering how she can easily drop her guard around him and trust someone after everything that's happened to her? But alas she disappeared behind her bathroom door before he could get a word out. "...you are too comfortable around men." he muttered to the spot Holi had been standing in.

**later.**

Jason and Holi were sitting in her living room storm still raging outside watching 'It's always sunny in Philadelphia.' occasionally his eyes would wander over to the redhead who was lounging on the couch wearing a green sweater dress and black tights, he trail up her legs and along her waist to her chest...He snapped his eyes back to the TV when she shifted or even showed even a smidgen of awareness of him watching her. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

_*Fuckin' Green!... why did she have to wear green!"*_ His thoughts screamed he had his arms wrapped around a pillow arms tightening every time she crossed her legs or readjusted her dress, Holi got up to get a new can of cherry cola._*She pretty much telling me to bend her over the couch!*_ He shuddered and took a sharp breath trying to focus on the TV. "***I'm just watching Charlie doing his thang...and It's_ good_ man, It's rea-**"* Jason gasped and jolted forward feeling something cold tap his neck.

He whipped his head around and saw Holi grinning at him evilly one hand wrapped around her pop-can the other wet and cold from condensation; the tall man snorted "Not funny." he rubbed the back of his neck as the redhead giggled at him. "Oh, but it was." She beamed sipping her drink before setting it down, and looking out the window behind him watching the rushing wind a rain. "Y'know with how bad it is out there, I'm surprised the pow-" The power went out just as she was about say it.

"I hope you don't have anything in the freezer, because it's out until tomorrow morning." Jason said voice modulated from his helmet as he listened to the emergency broadcast over the radio, he heard Holi groan into her couch cushions. "Leave it to me to effin' jinx it!" She whined blaming herself for the power going out as the anti-hero patted her back. "Hey now, it's not your fault Girly. You can't control the weather." the raven haired man said before going through her utility cabinet and finding some flashlights.

And for the next half hour the two sat in silence reading, Jason in his helmet (night-vision) and Holi with the flashlights, after while Jason was kind of curious as to what the redhead was reading...His helmet's thermals were showing her core temp was spiking, he subtlety started scooting closer to her, heat and arousal slowly creeping up his back.

Holi breathing was shallower she started eyeing Jason before turning back to her book, he had taken his helmet off placing it on the coffee table keeping his eyes glued to his book of course he wasn't reading it anymore his eyes weren't moving, he closed his book loudly and that's all it took before Holi jumped on him, not that Jason was complaining!

Jason was on her in a split second, his lips roughly finding hers kissing like hungry man who has eaten in days, Holi nip on his lower lip and he happily let her in they fought for dominance, Jason won out he deepen the kiss, his hands roamed along her body before stopping at her ass, He pulled away from her helped her get dress off, "No bra? you naughty girl.~" he purred Holi blushed. "I just don't like wearing bras at home..." she mumbled trying to cover up. Jason had suddenly flipped them he was on top and had her arms pinned above her head.

"Don't hide from me Girly." He started leaving kisses along her neck. before finding an old spot that used to drive Holi nuts when they made out, sure enough she was putty in his hands, she was moaning and giggling mess as he sucked and abused that spot leaving a mark while his free hand had trailed down her stomach slipping under her tights and underwear.

"Fuh..." Holi yelped feeling one finger slip inside her needy core pumping and rubbing her clit followed by second and Jason started scissoring and stretching her out, Holi hips bucked as she tried to meet his fingers, but Jason would stop or pull back smirking at the frustrated pout she'd give him when ever he did he finally pulled fingers out they were coated in her slick.

"Do you want something babe?~" he teased keeping his eyes on her, loving how needy annoyed Holi was at him it was almost distracting him the pain from the noticeable tent in his pants. "Jason..." she whined he kept her waiting five years...she can wait a few more minutes...She rolled her hips against him. "Just tell me what you want..."

His voice dropped huskily Holi pulled him into a deep needy kiss they pulled away string of saliva connecting them. "God dammit Jason Todd just fuck me already!" she demanded Jason a husky chuckled rumbled from his throat and his green eyes darkened with lust. "As you wish my little cherry bomb.~" He tore her tights and panties off his sweat pants and boxers follow after he aligned himself to her entrance pushed himself into her, Holi let out a slight hiss causing Jason to pause "Am I hurting you?" He asked keeping his eyes trained on her, the redhead winced.

"No your just bigger then what I'm used t-"

that was something Holi really should've kept to herself; next thing she knew Holi was pinned to the couch by a jealous Jason. "Don't talk about other men around me!" he growled pulling out of her then roughly thrusting back in causing Holi's back to arch as she let out a loud moan "Wrap yer legs around me…" the raven haired man ordered keeping his pace slow and rough the laurel eyed girl did as told and gasped when she felt him go deeper.

"I don't want to hear about how they saw you..." Jason hissed his hands tightened around her hips leaving bruises "how they _touched_ you." he let out a throaty groan when her nails scraped along his back leaving scratches. "You were mine first...and your mine now, I'm not letting you forget it." his free hand grabbed on to the arm rest, the scent of sex, wanton moans and the sound of slapping skin filled the living room.

At some point they ended up on the floor Jason had flipped Holi on to her stomach, the redhead let out and airy gasp at the new position feeling Jason going deeper hitting her spots, hearing him cuss and groan into her ear, and leaving kisses along her back was almost enough to drive her over the edge; then she felt him shift the angle and hit a spot that caused her to lose all sense to the world and scream his name.

Jason grinned "So, that's where you were hiding?~" her purred before roughly thrusting into her again hitting that spot every time, soon Holi's body started to feel really really hot all over, like a heated coil was slowly twisting and tightening ready snap at any second;

Jason groaned into her neck feeling her walls clench around him was sending him over the edge. his thrust were getting more desperate and shallow as his climax approached his finger dug into Holi's hips causing her to moan as her walls his cock twitched "Jas…ahn!~"

"Say It!" He ordered thrusting hard causing her causing her scream "Say my name!"

"Jason!"

"Louder!"

"JASON!?~"

Holi screamed as the coil finally snapped and sparks flooded her vision, as Jason let out a shuddering growl feeling her slick cover him; she let out a hiss when he bit her shoulder hard and gave two hard pumps as his warm cum filled Holi he pulled out causing it drip down her legs, as they caught their breaths. "That w-was..." Holi sat up only for Jason to cut her off with a heated kiss, she saw his _friend_ at full attention. "Again?" The raven haired smirked "I remember how you moved last night..." He purred recalling how her legs moved the way her hips swayed and how she wrapped herself around him...

"I wanna see just how flexible you are~"

"You won't be disappointed."

A few rounds later...

"J-Jason." Holi whimpered into his shoulder as she came undone, Jason followed soon after letting out a throaty groan that sounded vaguely like her name. the redhead tiredly hummed feeling him cum inside her for the umpteenth time she collapsed on top of him exhausted. They laid there quietly on living room floor catching their breaths, Holi sighed at the empty feeling as she pulled off from Jason who'd pulled the quilt off the couch and pulled it over them, and he started chuckling while kissing her forehead right on her scar.

"Holy...holy shit."

"hm~"

"You okay there Girly?...wasn't too rough on ya?"

"[sigh.] noo..."

Jason smiled lazily leaving butterfly kisses along Holi's neck making her hum cuddle into his chest she was down for the count, He was fairing no better, He contemplated picking up Holi and heading to bed which surprisingly was the only thing not tainted by their activities. but Holi looked so god damn cute all tired and flushed dozing off on his chest, Not that he'll ever say it out loud. and the fact that he was the one who made her this way? Well that was a definite ego boost.

A tired smirk tugged on his lips as he played with Holi's hair, as his other hand slowly reached for the gun he had stashed under her couch. in a flash Jason had it pointed at bedroom archway eyes narrowed. "No use hiding, come out if you don't want a few holes in ya..." He's hissed eyes narrowed his good mood dissolving at the thought of an intruder getting in so easily, After he had put security measures over Holi's security measures. His animosity disappeared when a woman with one arm in a sling, wearing jeans and blue parka with long raven hair and silver-grey eyes walked in. She gave him sad smile. "Hey Jay..." she sighed Jason eyes widen in disbelief as he lowered the gun. "Shiloh?"


End file.
